Calum M gets grounded for humanity (PB
Calum M gets grounded for maximum humanity is a GoAnimate video with the plot and transcript being created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Calum M creates two fake VHS openings on YouTube and then purchases Barney's Great Adventure on DVD and South Park: The Stick of Truth for the XBOX 360. His dad comes and grounds him. His dad also calls Sophie the Otter and many other GoAnimate users over to Calum's house to teach him a strong, strict, and severe lesson, banning him from doing anything Barney or South Park-related with punishments such as Disney shows. Transcript (Please note that this is a WIP) M is sitting in his bedroom Calum M: "B-O-R-E-D. What does it spell? Bored! I have an idea! I can act just like Warren Cook and make some fake VHS openings! After that, I will buy Barney's Great Adventure and South Park: The Stick of Truth!" M goes on his computer and starts creating a pair of fake VHS openings on YouTube minutes later Calum M: "Perfect! I made the Opening to Barney's Imagination Island VHS from 1976 and the Opening to South Park: The Complete Third Season VHS from 1985. They are both real and not fake! I will jump out of this window and get Barney's Great Adventure and South Park: Stick of Truth!" M jumps out of the bedroom window and goes to Walmart Calum M: "Can I have Barney's Great Adventure on DVD and South Park: The Stick of Truth for the XBOX 360, please?" Store Manager: (handing out the two requested items) "Here you go." Calum M: "Thank you very much!" to: Calum M at home Calum M: "Now I will play South Park: The Stick of Truth and watch Barney's Great Adventure." hours later Calum M: "Brilliant! South Park: Stick of Truth beats every other video game on Earth! The same goes to Barney's Great Adventure, which is the best movie ever besides South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut." Calum's Father: (walking into the scene) "Calum, what are you doing?" (Becomes shocked) "Dear lord! Is that a Barney's Great Adventure DVD and a South Park: The Stick of Truth game?" Calum M: "Dad, I made both of them out of cardboard!" Calum's Father: "That's not true! You must've purchased them from Walmart while grounded! Plus, I would like to check YouTube to see if you did anything bad on the site." minutes later Calum's Father: "I checked YouTube and you just started making fake VHS openings just like Warren Cook. They were both 100% fake with no doubt! Barney's Imagination Island was released in 1994, not 1976. And South Park: The Complete 3rd Season was released on DVD in 2003, not on VHS in 1985! For lying, starting to create fake VHS openings, and purchasing a Barney and a South Park-related item with no permission granted, you will be grounded grounded grounded grounded for humanity! Now, I will give you clues about someone who will arrive here very shortly, so pay attention and listen carefully. She is related to 3 characters from a Jumbo Pictures TV program that premiered in 1998, has fur that is the same color as the Nickelodeon logo, and her first name means 'wisdom' in Greek." (Sophie the Otter arrives inside a bubble by descending slowly towards the ground. The bubble pops, releasing her.) Calum M: "Oh no! Not that stupid otter geek from Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole named Sophie!" Sophie the Otter: "It is me, Sophie Bernadette Otter. I was born in Lake Hoohaw and raised in Howdydoo Island for a few years! I am the cousin of PB&J Otter. I know you from the Internet and you shouldn't buy anything related to either the Barney franchise or the South Park TV program while you're still grounded! Plus, I checked YouTube and realized that you uploaded the two fake VHS openings your father mentioned! As a result, I will return the two items to Walmart while your father closes your YouTube account!" Calum M: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't take my things away and close my account!" Sophie the Otter: "Too bad. We're doing it, no conversation." minutes later Calum M: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Calum's Father: "Stop crying like a 3 month old! I will call more GoAnimate users on the phone! They will be here in 20 minutes outside at the backyard!" minutes later Calum's Father: "Calum, lots of GoAnimate users have to speak with you." Sophie the Otter: "Your father has brought you Louielouie95, TacoComedian, David the Animation Guy, Justdancingsamuel, WilliamWill2343, Kristin Konkle, Phillip Psareas, HeroesYes VillainsNo, MountainDewGuy2001, Kawaii Sugarbunni, Thetailsgirl Jade, AngryWalkthroughs, Mp4to7rcomedian1999, Trinity Hayes, Sam Chen, RobertCoatesAnimation, EVComedian2000, Alex Kimble, and Momo YouMookSaidTimon. Let's start with Louielouie95." Louielouie95: "I'm Louielouie95, and I cannot believe that you make two fake VHS openings and buying Barney's Great Adventure and South Park: The Stick of Truth without permission. You know that you cannot watch, play, or listen to anything related to Barney or South Park while grounded." (Again, this is a WIP.) Category:Grounded Videos